tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masham Steam Engine and Fair Organ Rally/2009
Summary The 2009 event was disrupted by heavy rain leading up to the event leaving ground conditions poor, which lead to some engines been cancelling and a lower than expected turn out in some other classes. But the weather brightened up over the weekend with a few showers, so a decent event was possible with a number of the engines being displayed in the Station yard opposite the site on hard standing. Organ and Queen of Gt Britain with Yorkshire Belle and Albion in the Masham station yard]] and Tractor Morning Star with Sentinel no. 8803 along side the Masham goods shed in 2009]] 2009 Engine line up * list of attendees to add Fairground Organs ]] * The Show Organ Society had their 98 Key Gaudin Freres Organ(18-3) playing over in the Station yard. * The Turner Bothers had their 65 key Gavioli Organ(18-6) with their Showman's Engines Queen of Great Britain(1-4) and Yorkshire Belle(1-5) at the Far end of the Yard with the engine ALBION(1-8) also exhibited along side the organ. * The Scarborough Fair Collection of G. Atkinson had the 101 key Gavioli Symphonique Fairground Organ and stage show in the Main field but the collections showmans engines His Lordship(1-1) and Princess Maud(1-2) had not apparently been brought out due to ground conditions & weather predictions. * The Preston collection had brought their Foster Electric Light Engine(5a-1) with its Organ, as well their 78 keyless Ruth Organ. * The Mortier Dance Organ from The Craven Organ Trust was sited behind the retail area behind the ring to the sidee of the commercials and was a bit hidden from general view unfortunately. The location probably being hidden by the relocated trade stands due to some large boggy areas around the arena effecting the layout. * The Wallis 89 key Gavioli Organ was sited at the end of the ring between the steam section and the Retail area. The Gallopers were due to be sited in this area as well but ground conditions prevented them being erected. * Several other organs were also present. Tractors A range of tractors from the 1920's Fordson Model Ns to a modern John Deere with a few unusual examples not often seen at shows. * Bray Four 10/60 * SFV 401 from France * Fordson E27N Major with Carco timber winch * Fordson E27N Major - BSK 412 * International 634 Roadless * Martin Markham Garden tractor Commercials A selection of commercial vehicle from the 1920s through to the 1980s with Fire engines and Landrover displays and modern customised pick-up truck Hellboy. * Albion Chieftan NUC 153 * Albian Clydesdale SWF 707 * Atkinson Border * Bedford TK * Dennis fire engines ** Dennis ACE ** Dennis D series ** Dennis F8 ** Dennis F26 18 FYDCategory:[[Category:]] * ERF 64 CU Petrol tanker MGW 981L * ERF M series * Ford A series * Ford K series * Guy Otter MVS 427 * Guy Big J8 888 GUY * Land Rover Display ** Land Rover series 2A Firefly PNN 967F - works fire engine ** Land Rover 110 * Leyland Beaver GFU 741 * Leyland Octopus 648 DXL * Morris Commercials Bus DP 7680 * Morris Commercials C type HG 2167 * Scammell Highwayman * Thornycroft Nubian SSU 998 recovery truck * Volvo F86 Stationary engines A selection of stationary engines were working with a variety of different display set ups to show how they originally provided power before electric motors took over. Working displays & Tent displays * portable saw mill opperated by Little Buttercup a Robinson & Auden Traction engine. * A ? Stone Crusher operated by Supremacy a Fowler Traction engine. * Dry stone walling demonstration & display of wall types with miniature wall models. * Dairy machinery display tent * Models with some fine Meccano models of machinery, some of which work, a fine model of the Old Masham Station which shows how much still survives today (its now a camp site on the Old goods yard and Tea room in one of the goods sheds with the Station converted to a house) Category:Masham Steam Rally - 2009 participants Category:2009 Event reports